Cause When It Rains, It Pours in This Town
by Jennbunjmer
Summary: Set after Edward left Bella. Jacob gets a visit from Bella, Can he help heal her pain? One-Shot ? Lemony-Goodness


**Author's Note: I have a ditry mind, and sometimes... writing helps release these thoughts. I dunno how well this turned out, so please read and reivew, thanks ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just the dirty things I make them do. (;**

-Bella's POV-

I can't believe I walked away from Jake... No, wait, I can't believe Jake _kissed _me we've been friends for years, and he knows about Edward and I. Well... before he left, but he still knows I'm torn over Edward. So now what am I doing? I thought as I stared out the windshield of my rusty old truck.

Rain heavily beat down on the roof creating a loud pattering noise along with the quick _swoosh _of my windshield wipers. Everything was a blur of water streaks and the forest green that surrounded me on this highway. Engulfing me in only my thoughts and nothing else.

Part of me is telling myself to turn around, to slow down and just go back home. The other part of me pushes my foot down just a little harder on the gas to keep me in the right direction. Before the first side takes control I'm turning in the driveway in front of the trailer I've seen many times throughout my life, and even more in the past months.

I don't see Billy's truck here, _Good, less to worry about.. _I thought as I put up my hood and stepped out into the downpour. I faintly hear the rummaging of tools in the beaten down garage behind the trailer. My heart stops,_ I can't do this! I really can't... _I start to turn around before I hear a sound that seems like my name.

I look up and see Jacob standing under the shelter on the garage waving at me to get under the roof. I jog through the mud, looking down at the ground, wishing I'd worn different shoes. My head snaps up just a moment too late as I run into Jake.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were this close to me." I stammered as the rain had reached through my light sweatshirt and to my skin, it was cold.

Jacob looked at me and turned around without a word. I followed him deeper into the garage and sat on the seat of the car he was currently fixing up. "I'm sorry.." I spoke quietly, but I knew he could hear me.

"Why did you just leave Bella? I poured out my heart and soul to you, and you just walked away... I kissed you. Maybe you don't know me that well.. But I don't just go around kissing anyone" I looked up to see Jacob looking right back at me, he had set his tools down and had taken a single step closer to me. I could hear the pain in his voice.

A single tear rolled down my cheek before I could wipe it away. "I'm scared Jake, the last person I'd felt this strongly for just got up and left without leaving me with anything.."

"Bella I would never do that to you, I'm not like that... selfish bastard." He said this with disgust heavily coating his words before he closed the rest of the space between us and pulled me up to a standing position.

I could feel the heat radiating from his body, where his hands touched my shoulders it was almost burning, but I ached for more of that feeling. "Jake.. I want you." I looked into his eyes as his stared right back down at mine.

He put both of his hands on either side of my face and kissed me, not as gentle as he had the day before, but with passion and lust. He pulled away and opened his eyes. "Bella, I love you."

My heart felt relieved to hear those words, "I love you too." I said back, as quiet as a whisper. Jacob pulled me in for another kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as I could get. Each time his lips would fall back on mine I could feel more want.. more need.

He picked me up, keeping our lips locked as I wrapped both of my legs around him. He quickly ran, with me in his arms, through the heavy downpour and into his trailer. He closed the down behind us as he kept walking right into his room.

Jake set me gently down back on the ground as he turned me around and pressed me into the back of his now-closed bedroom door. I moaned against his lips as he lightly drug his tongue among my bottom lip and bit down on it, pulling his head back slightly.

I kissed him more feverishly as I forced my tongue past his warm lips and into his mouth as I wrapped one arm around his neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair, and the other arm around his waist grabbing his hip, pushing him more into me.

He kissed down to my neck and sucked and bit on it just enough to leave his mark but not enough to hurt. I grazed my hands along his hips and up under his shirt, bringing my hands up to his chest as I pulled his shirt over his head. I moaned again as he tugged on my hair ang found the zipper of my sweatshirt, pulling it down exposing my black lace bra to him.

I mentally thanked myself for not putting on a shirt this morning in my hurry out of the house. his hands kneaded my breasts through my bra as I moaned and my knees shook as they became weak from his touch. He pulled off my sweatshirt completely, and unhooked and removed my bra before pushing me towards, and down on the bed.

Climbing on top of me, Jake wedged his leg inbetween mine, making contact with where I wanted his touch the most. I moaned into his mouth as I pulled him down till our chests were touching and our lips were locked. I loved the feeling of every inch of his body pressed up against mine, it made the fire burn deeper.

His hands found their way between us and he had unbuttoned my pants and had them off of me before I even realized. Jake's leg found his way to me again briefly before I started unbuttoning his pants and taking them off. I could feel his hardened member rubbing up against my center as he then put both his legs between mine. I bucked my hips up towards his wanting more of the touch.

He kissed down my body making stops and nibbling on my breasts before continuing down south. His teeth grabbed at my black lace panties before he removed them. He kissed both of my thighs before kissing my slit. His warm tongue found its way to my clit as he pressed two fingers lightly where I wanted him to be the most.

As he slowly circled my clit with his tongue and sucked on it lightly he pushed both of his fingers into me all at once. I gasped and the feeling and moaned as he began to move his fingers faster. I laced my hands in his hair and pressed his face closer into me.

He removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his tongue. I moaned out his name loudly at the change of pressure. As his tongue moved quicker I pulled his head up to look me in the eyes as I whimpered "Jake, I need you.." He kissed back up to my lips as our tongues danced around each other and I took off his boxers releasing his throbbing dick.

He rubbed my opening with just the tip as I arched my hips upward wanting more, just in time for him to back away alittle. I whimpered again as he teased me. He kissed me again as he placed himself at my entrance and entered me slowly. I gasped from the slight pain and I motioned for him to stop.

He looked into my eyes and I kissed him lightly, he took that as enough incentive to keep going. He started pumping in and out of me slowly at first, then faster and faster as he went. The pain immediately changed into pleasure as I gasped and moaned his name. He made noises in the back of his throat which turned me on more. I started moving my hips in sync with his and his moans increased.

He pulled both of my legs up and rested them on his shoulders before thrusting into me again. I gasped out loudly as he penetrated me deeper and harder than before. "Ohh Jake." I said as I looked into his eyes and he kissed me lightly again on the lips. I didn't want it to end as he said he was getting close.

"Wanna try something different?" He whsipered in my ear as he stopped the intense thrusting. I nodded as I looked up at him and he pulled out and put my legs around him. In one swift motion he turned us around so I was straddling him and sitting on top of him.

"I want you to cum with me." Jake said which turned me on even more, I placed myself over him and dropped down on top of him quick and fast, earning a moan out of him. I smiled as I bit my lip and began moving back in forth rather than up and down. I moaned as he reached my g-spot and I moved even faster.

"Oh god babe, you look amazing." He spoke as he grabbed my boob with one hand and began teasing my clit with the other. I moaned as he picked up speed.

"I'm close.." I muttered, he grabbed my hips and moved me faster as I screamed up his name, and he moaned out mine in unison as his warm juices filled me whole. I rode out our orgasms before collapsing beside him. Still breathing heavy he grabbed my face with both of his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Isabella, I love you with all my heart." He spoke quietly as he planted a feather light kiss upon my lips that instantly put butterflies in my stomach.

I looked right back at him, "I love you to Jacob." I said as I returned the kiss.

He put his arm under my neck as I rested my head on his chest and I yawned. "Sleep my love, I'll be here when you wake." He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. I smiled as I nuzzled my face up against him and closed my eyes. And the last thing I remember is his other arm lightly brushing along my side.

The next morning I woke up to the sight of Jake's perfectly sculpted chest and stomach. I sighed quietly in content as I looked up to his face and notice he was still sleeping. I kissed his chest as I laid my head back down. I closed my eyes briefly not wanting all this to end. I heard Jake wake up. I looked up at him again and a big smile showed across his face.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said in a whisper as he kissed the top of my head.

My smile widened "Good morning." I said as I kissed him lightly on his lips. He kissed me back before pulling me closer to his body and tightening his hug.

This was the first time in months I had been completely happy with my life, and the first time I hadn't though about _him_.

**Review Review Review (;**


End file.
